In Between
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if Steve was seriously injured after the fight with Thantos in Endgame? What if he goes to a place that he meets those three friends that he thought he would not see. Could these people help him go back to life or pass on too the Afterlife. ENDGAME SPOILERS


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

What if Steve was seriously injured after the fight with Thantos in Endgame? What if he goes to a place that he meets those three friends that he thought he would not see. Could these people help him go back to life or pass on too the Afterlife

* * *

**In Between (One Shot)**

* * *

Steve felt pain in him everywhere. Thantos had really done a number on him. He looks around and see Tony on the ground with wounds along one side of his body.  
"You can rest now", Pepper says to him as tears fall

They sob as Tony takes his last breath. Everyone had tears in their eyes from seeing Tony die. Steve couldn't believe Tony was gone. There was still so much to be said between them.

"Stevie?" Bucky asks, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine", Steve says softly

"Steve you look like crap", Bucky says

"I…", Steve doesn't say anything else as he collapses

People were yelling at him to stay with them. He was oh so tired. And he wasn't sure he had to fight left in him. He feels himself being picked up.

"Stay with my Stevie. I can't lose you", Bucky says as Steve loses consciousness

Steve felt like he was floating. He was surprisingly pain feel. He looked around and he was in the middle of a field of golden flowers.

"Where am I?" Steve mutters to himself

"Hello Captain", a voice says

He turns to see Vision walking over and looking at him.  
"Vision how are you here?" Steve asks

"The question is why are you here", a very familiar female voice says

Steve's eyes light up when he sees Natasha looking healthy and happy from what she normally was. She also looked like a giant weight had been lifted off her.

"Nat!" Steve exclaims and takes long strides to her and pulls her into a hug

Natasha laughs and hugs him back tightly.  
"I am so sorry Nat. I am so sorry", Steve says hugging her

"It is not your fault. It never was. We did what we did to save everyone", Natasha replies

"But you and Tony would still be alive", Steve states

"It was our time Cap. Nothing you could do about it", a familiar male voice says

Steve turns around and tears fall at seeing Tony standing before him looking much younger then before. His eyes where not as haunted and he just looked freer.

"Tony", Steve breaths and pulls Tony into his arms

Tony's arms come back and hug him. He pulls away but doesn't wipe his eyes from the tears.  
"I am dead aren't I?" Steve asks

"No your not", Natasha states

"But you are close", Vision states

"Where am I then?" Steve asks confused

"You are in between life and death", Tony informs him softly

"What does that mean?" Steve asks

"You have a choice to go back to everyone or to move on and be with us", Tony explains

"In our opinion you should go back to everyone they can't handle losing someone else", Natasha states

"But I deserve rest", Steve says tiredly

"Retire. But go back and just BE THERE for them. They have lost Natasha, Vision and Me. They won't survivor losing you", Tony says gently

"They will be fine. They knew some of us could die fighting Thantos", Steve replies

"What about Barnes?" Natasha asks

"What…", Steve starts

"You have fought for him for years and now your telling us you want to leave him behind? That is a dick move Cap", Tony states

"I guess you are right", Steve mutters

"Look Steve our deaths we didn't have a choice like you. We were killed too suddenly for Tony or Vision or I to get a second change at life. You have that choice don't waste it", Natasha says gently

"Steve I regret a number of things in my life. Up there is leaving Morgan, Pepper and Peter. But another one up there is not being there and talking it out with you. I wished that I had the time before I died", Tony informs the shocked Steve

"Tony it was all my fault", Steve states

"No it wasn't. We are partially to blame for the 'Civil War'. But Cap that is now in the past and you have the chance to make something out of the rest of your life", Tony replies  
"Look at us Steve. We have all made mistakes that have lead to our deaths", Natasha informs him

"I just don't want to die but given that I am…", Steve trails off

"Steve shut up! You have to go back and use this chance. I want you to find my cousin she will help you move on", Tony says smacking Steve's head

"Your cousin?" Steve asks

"Sharon Carter. Her Aunt Peggy was my Aunt and Godmother", Tony informs him

"I can't move on from Peggy", Steve says

"She wanted me to tell you if you dare come into the Afterlife she will make you Afterlife hell. She is pissed with you for not moving on it your life", Tony tells him

"Hard to move on with everything that has happened in the years I woke up from the ice", Steve says sadly

"But now peace has come", Vision says

"You can Retire and just be an ear to listen to for the others", Natasha says to him

"And most of all you can make she Morgan grows up with her Uncle Steve in her life", Tony says smiling at Steve's shocked expression

"Uncle Steve?" Steve asks

"Yes. I am not mad at you Steve. She knows who you are. I am proud she calls you Uncle Steve and she has been desperate to meet you", Tony informs him smiling

"I would like to meet her", Steve says hesitantly

"I want you also to look after my Little Spider, Peter Parker. He will need help with everything that has happened and my death. You can be the ear he listens too", Tony says

"I don't want to leave you three. And I want to see Peggy, Howard and the whole gang again", Steve says wistfully

"It is not your time yet Captain", Vision says

"It was not all your guys time either!" Steve growls

"It was Steve. We are the past. The New Avengers will be the future", Tony says wisely

"I still don't like it", Steve states

"Trust me we didn't either. But you can go back! If we could we would. Don't waste this", Natasha says softly

"I will miss you all", Steve says tears falling

"It is not goodbye Steve. It is see you later. That is what it really is. We will be there waiting when your time comes and we will lead you too the Afterlife", Tony promises

"Promise?" he asks all of them

"Promise Captain", Vision says solemnly

"Promise Steve", Natasha says smiling softly

"Promise Capsicle", Tony says smiling

"I want to say I am sorry Tony. If there is anything I could…", Steve starts

"Just look after Morgan, Peter and the baby that is on the way", Tony says

"Pepper is pregnant?" Steve asks shocked

"Yes. She hasn't realised it yet. But she is. I feel it is going to be a boy and girl so tell her I like the name James Steven Stark and Maria Natasha Stark", Tony informs him

"Tony I…", Steve starts not knowing what to say

"It is ok Steve. Know that your forgiven", Tony says

"Tell Wanda I am sorry and that Pietro and I will be waiting for her when her time comes and that she MUST live her life", Vision says

"And know we love you like family", Natasha adds

"And we are always in your hearts. We will never be far way", Tony adds his eyes soft

"And we will ALWAYS watch over you all", Natasha says

"Try and remember that hey Cap?" Tony asks smirking

"I will. We all miss you and love you all", Steve replies

"We know. Tell Clint he better not blame himself. Or I will haunt him to the end of his days", Natasha replies

Steve chuckles wetly, "I will"

Steve goes over and hugs Natasha with Tony and Vision joining in. Steve hugs them tightly as the surroundings begin to blur.

"What is happening?" Steve asks pulling away tears falling

"Your going back", Natasha says smiling as her tears fall

"Be well Cap. And we hope not to see you on our side of the fence for a long time", Tony tells him smiling as his tear fall too

"Don't do anything reckless to end up here", Vision says

"And definitely don't do the things I did. Just be yourself", Tony says with a fond smile

"See you later Steve", the three says

"See you later my friends", Steve says as they fade from his view

Steve suddenly hears an annoying beeping. He groans as he remembers what happened. He saw Natasha, Vision and Tony! He remembered what they all said to him.  
"Stevie?" a voice asks

Steve opens his eyes and see the worried faces of his friends and family.  
"How long was I out?" Steve croaks

"3 days. You heart stopped three times", Bruce informs him

"Are you ok?" Clint asks

"I will be. I have something to tell you all"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
